gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi
Waluigi, prior to his disconfirmation, was one of the most polarizing Mario newcomer choices- even more so than Daisy. Why? Because he had more fans than just one guy, and he has an actual character, for better or for worse... Importance to the Mario Franchise He is the only character (who's not Baby Daisy or Pink Gold Peach) to never appear in anything at all that's not a Mario sports, Kart, or Party game. In fact, he was only created to give Wario a partner for doubles in Mario Tennis. As a result, he's even more important than Daisy. Origin Waluigi just came out of nowhere one day. He appeared, and everyone seemed to already know him. For no reason whatsoever, he started to hate Luigi. We think it's because he has a pretty dumb name; if you name your kid "Waluigi", you should expect he should turn evil in the future. Fandom and Hatebase Yes, he has fans. The fans like his character, think he's hilarious, and think he could be extremely interesting and unique... plus they just like the character. Hey, if Daisy can have her fan(s), Waluigi can have his. On the other hand, for a summary of why he has a huge hatebase as well, please read the quote at the top of this section. History of Fanbase Wars The Waluigi and Daisy fans were at war until the end of 2013 -- the Bowser Jr. fans were there, albeit silent, and there were almost no Rosalina fans. (Paper Mario is unique in that his fans never warred with any others). Once Rosalina was confirmed, her newfound fans started rapidly bashing Waluigi. His humiliation peaked with his disconfirmation. That Fateful Day On February 26, 2014, many a user checked Miiverse to find the following. The Aftermath Following that, the Daisy and Rosalina fanbases went nuts- Rosalina's started laughing and kicking the Waluigiers while they were down, and Daisy fans rejoiced that they had a second chance. Meanwhile, the Waluigi fans took Sakurai's comment as a personal insult (instead of, oh, we don't know, reflecting the character's tryhard personality). Most of the Waluigi haters (trust us there were many) sat smugly, knowing that they had won yet another battle. Gallery Waluigi Hates This.png|His reaction to the disconfirmation. Waluigi Time.jpg|Waluigi Time. Waluigi.jpg|His face. Waluigi 2.png|He's playable guys! Trivia *Charles Martinet, his voice actor (also known as the guy who does Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Paarthurnax), wants him to star in his own game. Nintendo doesn't, however. *Even though he has never appeared in a single Wario game, he is now considered a Wario character. Sakurai bias confirmed. *Isaac was cut when Sakurai decided that Camelot should only have one Assist Trophy and absolutely nothing more. Category:Mario Characters Category:Wario characters Category:Not Mario Characters Category:Stupid Motherfuckers Category:God Among Men Category:Male Sluts Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Deconfirmed Category:Assist Trophies Category:Abominations Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Characters With Amazing Asses Category:Weak, Pathetic Clones Category:Mario Kart Characters Category:Irrelevant Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Sexy Category:Ugly Category:Literally Gay Category:Controversial